While viewing a show or other video-recorded event, whether by television or by a computer device, many users find the audio experience to be highly important. This importance becomes increasingly significant when the show includes multiple sub-events occurring concurrently. For example, while viewing a sporting event, many viewers would highly appreciate the ability to listen to a conversation between the players, the instructions given by the coach, an exchange of words between a player and an umpire, and similar verbal communications simultaneously.
The problem with fulfilling such a requirement is that currently used sound capturing devices, i.e., microphones, are unable to practically adjust to the dynamic and intensive environment of, for example, a sporting event. In fact, currently used microphones are barely capable of tracking a single player or coach as that person runs or otherwise moves. Commonly, a large microphone boom is used to move the microphone around in an attempt to capture the sound. This issue is becoming significantly more notable due to the advent of high-definition (HD) television that provides high-quality images on the screen with disproportionately low sound quality.
In light of the shortcomings of prior art approaches, it would be advantageous to provide an efficient solution for enhancing the quality of sound captured during televised events.